inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Olympians
They are a race of dieties found in Greece. Characteristics They are powerful, strong, yet very dominant. They love the worship of the people, loving to be in control of their lives. They want to snuff out all competition that they can get their hands on. They preform incest, due to the fact gods cannot recieve birth defects or any other birth problems. History The world was once ruled by the benevolent Uranus, and the ever-present mother of Earth, Gaia. Uranus had many children with Gaia, one was the dreaded Cronus. He convinced many of his brothers, the Titans, that Uranus was planning on destroying them, so they rebelled against Uranus and killed him. Uranus warned Cronus that his child will overthrow him as Cronus did to Uranus. Cronus ruled the Earth in a tyrannical rule, for many years. Cronus took in his sister, Rhea, as his bride, after a while, she gave birth to the first child, Hades. He feared that the child will overthrow him, so he ate him. Cronus kept on devouring his children, until one time, when Rhea gave birth to a child, she could not bear to see it devoured. Gaia, in an act of kindness, decided to help. She took the child and Rhea replaced him with a stone in a blanket. That child was the future god of Olympus, Zeus. Zeus grew up with Gaia, until he grew to the age of 13, he decided to overthrow his father. He snuck into Olympus and poisoned Cronus' drink during a feast, causing him to vomit out Zeus' brothers and sisters. Zeus challenged Cronus to a war, to see who would win. Cronus accepted, the war lasted ten years, the battle shaping the world. Zeus and his siblings won the battle, sending the Titans into different prisons. Zeus won the rulership of Olympus, while his brothers, Hades and Poseidon, recieved the Underworld and the Seas respectivly. They controlled the Greeks, ruling over them. They created monsters of their own kind to control the land, but some turned rampant, like the Minotaurs and Centaurs, some remained faithful, like the Satyrs and Nymphs. They then had to leave Earth, to a meeting of other gods in the omniverse, when they returned, they saw that the people forgotten them, this was around the 1500s. They decided to abandon Greece and go for a new land far away...Japan. List of Dieties The Twelve Olympians Zeus: He is the lord of the gods and the God of Weather and the Heavens. Hera: Queen of the Gods and the Goddess of Women and Marriage. Hades: 'God of the Underworld and bitter rival with Zeus. 'Poseidon: 'God of the Seas and Earthquakes. 'Demeter: Goddess of Agriculture and the Seasons. Hestia: 'Goddess of the Hearth and Family, she left Olympus to get away from their decedence and tend to hearths. 'Ares: The God of War, Bloodlust, and Slaughter. He is the most aggressive of the gods. Aphrodite: Goddess of love, beauty, and raw sexuality. Athena: Goddess of Wisdom, War, Strategy, Industry, Justice, and Skill. She is the most wisest of the gods. Apollo: 'God of the Light and Healing. He is the twin brother of Artemis. 'Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt and Virginity. She is the twin sister of Apollo. Hephaestus: God of Smithery and Fire. Hermes: God of Thieves and Travellers. He is also Messenger of the Gods. Dionysus: God of Wine and Ecstacy. Other Gods of Olympus Persephone: Goddess of Spring and the wife of Hades. Pan: God of the Wilds, Shepherds, and Rustic Music. Selene: 'Goddess of the Moon. 'Helios: God of the Sun. Eris: Goddess of Strife and Discord. 'Eros: '''God of Lust, Sexual Intercourse, and Pleasure. Trivia *The Olympians' theme song is ''Feed the Gods by White Zombie.